


Possessed By Darkness (Kanezra)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Kanezra, M/M, Possessed, alt scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Takes place in Season 3 Visions And Voices, but Ezra gets possessed by the Night Sister instead of Sabine and Kanan. Kanezra.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 14





	Possessed By Darkness (Kanezra)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I hope I write this right because I haven’t completely watched the episode Vision and Voices. Just a few clips, but other than that, nothing. XP Enjoy!

Dathomir was as eerie as Ezra thought it would be, but he didn’t know it would end that badly.

Maul had blackmailed him, and he got the answer he needed to destroy the Empire once and for all, but of course, there had to be a price.

After drinking that… AWFUL… concoction, the Night Sisters’ spirits rose from their ashes. He and Maul were surrounded.

“We must pay our debt… for using their magic!”

“So pay them already!”

But the payment for the magic just had to be something… as eerie as the planet itself. Maul had warned him not to touch the spirits, and that’s when he knew that their debt was to be paid through possession.

It would have been simpler if they took their leave and ran, but of course, Sabine and Kanan just had to follow them and attack the spirits.

“Kanan! Sabine!”

No, Ezra couldn’t let either his best friend or his boyfriend get hurt because of him and his stupid decisions.

The spirits were closing in with Sabine, so Ezra used the Force to trip her, causing one of the Night Sisters’ spirits to miss with a scowl. Kanan ran over to help her up when the other spirit targeted him.

“KANAN!”

Ezra rushed in to defend him, his green lightsaber blazing as he did not think twice on the consequences of allowing the spirits to touch him. Before he knew it, pain and dark Force surrounded him and penetrated into him. His vision had gone hazy as he lost control of his body.

“EZRA!”

Kanan’s voice was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

X

When he felt Ezra’s Force Signature fade, Kanan knew he was in trouble. He followed the sound of a lightsaber dropping before grabbing hold of Ezra’s unconscious body.

“Ezra…?!” Sabine ran to their side, her eyes filled with horror.

Suddenly, Ezra’s body began to have seizure, causing Kanan to accidentally drop him. The boy was on the floor, violently shaking then he came to a stop before the other spirit dragged him into the darkness, leaving the duo speechless.

“Kanan, what happened?!” She roared out as soon as she had found her voice.

“It is one of the Night Sisters,” Maul hissed, making the two turn to him “She had possessed him!”

“Yeah, BECAUSE OF YOU!” Kanan snapped at the Zabrak.

“What’s going to happen to him?!” Sabine demanded.

“The Night Sisters will use him for their own needs,” Maul replied. “There is no way for us to fight him. We need to leave this cave now. It will be safer for us,”

With that, he turned and ran off to the entrance. The duo exchanged glances before Kanan grabbed Ezra’s lightsaber and kept it then they ran after the old Sith Lord. As soon as they were out of the cave, they took out their weapons to corner him.

“Safer for us?! How?!” Sabine snarled, pointing her blaster at the Zabrak.

“The energy source of the Night Sisters is that alter.” Maul spoke, turning to face them, his eyes glowing with frustration and anger. “They cannot follow us out, or they will be powerless. We must leave now, if we ever want to survive,”

“But Ezra is still in there! And it’s all because of you!”

“He had agreed to help me unravel the twisted knowledge of the holocrons. He had brought the burden down on himself.”

“Because YOU BLACKMAILED HIM!”

“True, but that is all in the past.” Maul snarled. “He now belongs to the Night Sisters, and there is nothing we can do about it.”

“WHAT?!”

“Sabine.” Kanan held the Mando back, allowing the Zabrak Sith to escape.

“But, Kanan—“

“Let him go, Sabine. Ezra is our main concern.”

Sabine blinked at him, processing his words before nodding. She didn’t need the Force to know that Kanan was internally raging. She could practically hear his anger in his voice, and she knew that his limitations should not be pushed, especially when it came to Ezra.

“Alright, but how are we going to get him back?”

“We’ll get back in, and I’ll distract him while you try to knock him out,”

“Distract him?” Sabine’s eyebrows furrowed. “You mean like… fight him?”

Kanan sighed. “I won’t have a choice. I don’t want to hurt him, but we can’t let him do something else he’ll regret when we snap him out of it,”

“But can YOU fight him? You’re still more skilled in lightsaber duel than he is. Maybe I should distract him, and you knock him out?”

“No,” Kanan shook his head. “The other Night Sister might take it to their advantage and possess you. I need you to knock him out then look for the alter and destroy it,”

“With what? And what if they possess you?!”

“With Ezra’s lightsaber,” Kanan gave her the other lightsaber. “And set your blaster to stun.”

“You want me… TO SHOOT HIM?!” Sabine was bewildered.

“Either you or me, Sabine! And I don’t want to hurt him!” Kanan snapped. He was getting irritated with the questions and time being wasted. “Ugh, it doesn’t matter who does what! Let’s just get in and rescue Ezra! Come on!”

With that, Kanan ran inside, leaving Sabine quiet and frozen in shock before she let out a sigh and ran after him.

‘If Ezra doesn’t receive the ‘Most Idiotic Yet Brave Boyfriend’ award, then Kanan will…’

X

Kanan remained vigilant as he walked through the cave. He felt Sabine behind him and made sure she was close by. He reached out for Ezra, hoping to feel him through the Force.

Alas, there was nothing but darkness, causing him to curse under his breath and hoping Maul crash-landed somewhere to pay for what he had caused.

Kanan soon found him and Sabine at the alter. They were taken back to see a familiar silhouette inside the glowing fire-like spirits. Sabine was in shock while Kanan was in horror, but the Jedi snapped out of it quickly and signaled the Mando to hide. As soon as she blended into the darkness, Kanan took a step forward.

“Ezra…?” He questioned, unsure and, honestly, fearful. “Is that… Is that you…?”

A pair of green-glowing eyes came from the spirits. Ezra stepped out of the fire-like spirits to reveal his possessed eyes.

“ThE bOy BeLoNgS tO uS…” the Night Sister spoke through the boy’s mouth as he took out a hilt and ignited a dark lightsaber. “hE sHaLL pAy HiS dEbT fOr UsInG oUr MaGiC!”

“Let him go!” Kanan activated his own lightsaber. “It’s me you want!”

“If YoU pRoVe YoUrSeLf MoRe PoWeRfUL tHaN wE wiLL rELeAsE hiM!” With that, the spirit proceeded to attack.

Kanan had to block, but he didn’t further attack and let the possessed boy come towards him. He knew that if he attacked and hurt Ezra, he would feel the pain later when they free him. He continued to block the spirit’s attacks, trying to avoid the other Night Sisters from touching him to possess him.

“Ezra, I know you’re in there! Snap out of it!” he tried to use the Force to get through the spirit to get to his boyfriend’s mind, but the Night Sister blocked him out with a hiss.

“YoU aRe NoT pOwErFuL eNoUgH tO tAkE HiS pLaCe!” She scowled, swinging the dark blade hard to knock Kanan off-balance.

Kanan fell on his back with a thump, dropping his lightsaber. He ‘looked’ up to ‘see’ the dark lightsaber’s blade at his face.

“NoW yOu WiLL peRiSh, JeDi!”

Kanan glared up at the spirit through his mask, gritting his teeth. “I’ll only let you kill me if you let Ezra go!”

“FoOLiSh, JeDi!” the Night Sister spat out as she made Ezra raise the blade. “YOU WILL JOIN US IN THE DEPTHS OF DEA—“

BANG!

“ARGH!” The dark lightsaber dropped to the floor as Ezra’s body was shot, causing the boy to fall on his knees before looking up to see the Mando with her blaster out and aiming. “YoU FoOLiSh GiRl!”

Kanan saw this as an opportunity. He got back up on his feet and grabbed both his lightsaber and the dark lightsaber then he grabbed Ezra’s body before tossing his saber to Sabine. The Night Sister growled and struggled in the Jedi’s hold, but Kanan tightened his grip to hold her still.

“Destroy the alter! NOW!” He yelled out.

“NO!” The spirit managed to elbow the blind man and get free from his grip before proceeding to attack the Mando.

Sabine noticed this and aimed a kick to the head. The Night Sister was knocked out-cold, causing Ezra’s body to frail and fall back. Kanan had, thankfully, caught him before he could hit the ground as the Mando ignited both green and blue lightsabers then she turned to the alter and slashed it. This caused the spirit in Ezra’s body to suddenly jolt up.

“NOOOO!” She screeched with the other Night Sisters’ spirits then she left the boy, and they all screamed in pain before disappearing into thin air.

A moment of silence came after their disappearance. Kanan and Sabine panted to catch their breath then the Jedi looked down to feel Ezra shivering in the cold of the cave. He looked up at the Mando with worry, which the female reciprocated.

“We need to get back to Atollon,” he spoke.

“Right,” Sabine nodded then they ran out of the cave as fast as they could.

X

Warmth was the first thing Ezra felt the moment his body could finally feel what he was laying on. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself back in the Ghost, on a warm, soft bed. He carefully sat up to see a warm blanket draped over him as he saw himself in a familiar room.

‘Kanan’s room… but how…?’

Suddenly, all the memories in Dathomir came crawling back to him. Maul… the concoction… the Night Sisters… him being possessed…

‘Oh no…’ Ezra’s felt his heart stop when realization dawned upon him.

He was possessed by the Night Sister spirit. What had he done while he was under her control? What had she made him do?!

“Ezra,”

Said boy turned to see the man standing at the door. Ezra’s eyes widened in fear as Kanan came closer.

“Stop!” The boy shouted, causing the Jedi to stop in his tracks.

Kanan didn’t need his vision nor the Force to know the fear bubbling up in Ezra’s mind. He could practically HEAR it in the boy’s voice. His fear… his guilt… his regret…

“Ezra,” Kanan‘s voice was gentle now, but it didn’t make Ezra feel better about what happened. “Ezra, it’s okay…”

“No, IT’S NOT!” Ezra hissed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned away with his hands on his face. “I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry…”

“Ez…” The boy soon felt a hand on his chin, and he looked up to see Kanan now sitting in front of him, cupping his chin. “It’s okay. I know that you didn’t have a choice…”

“I… I never should have trusted Maul…” Ezra shook his head, hugging his knees to his chest. “This would have never happened… Ahsoka would still be alive… AND YOU WOULDN’T BE BLIND!”

Another set of tears rolled down his face, and Kanan sighed before wrapping the boy in an embrace. He stroked the blunette’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“None of that now,” he spoke to him in a whisper. “Neither of this is your fault. You wanted answers,”

“And now, I paid the price…” Ezra sniffled his tears.

“Yes, you did,” Kanan chuckled, carefully pulling away to wipe his tears. “but at least you got what you wanted. Everything has a price, Ezra. Even the best things in life that people say are free have a price of effort and time. No matter what happened, though, I don’t love you any less,”

“You… You don’t…?” Ezra looked up at him with tearful eyes.

“No, I don’t,” Kanan removed his mask and set it down then he cupped the boy’s face in his hands. “I love you no matter what, and I’m sure that whatever happened in Dathomir was worth the pain you went through,”

“I… I think it is,” Ezra nodded with a small smile. “I… I found the answer to defeating the Empire, and I know who has it,”

“Who has it then? And where can we find him?”

“He’s in the desert planet of the Twin Suns; Tatooine,” Ezra sighed. “And he is the one talking in your holocron,”

Kanan’s eyes widened. “Wait… you don’t mean…”

“Yes, Kanan. It’s Obi-Wan Kenobi,”


End file.
